1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus which aids in the cleaning of and application of chemicals to a person's feet and, more specifically, to a cleaning and chemical application apparatus which is sized and shaped to be received between the toes of the person's feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal hygiene is an important factor in the maintenance of a person's health. One particular area of a person's body which requires particular attention, with respect to cleanliness, is a person's feet. A variety of skin diseases can afflict the skin of a person's feet resulting in undesirable and possibly dangerous infections.
One way to minimize the possibility of such infections is to clean the feet periodically to prevent microorganisms, which cause such infections, from multiplying. However, persons who have difficulty in bending over, frequently, cannot reach their feet to periodically clean them. This is especially true with persons who are overweight, elderly or have arthritis. The present invention provides apparatus which assists such persons, as well as persons who do not have a problem in bending over, with proper personal hygiene of their feet.
A variety of devices have been proposed as cleaning devices. None provide the advantages of the claimed invention.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 982,232 discloses a medicinal applicator and swab for applying medicine to various cavities of the body and head of a person.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,303,660 discloses a general utility brush which could be useful in kitchens, bathrooms, offices, laundries and dairies.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,531,814 discloses a toe cleaning device which includes a detachable, conical or bell-shaped toe cleaning member which is attached to a rod. One-half of the conical, bell-shaped cleaning member is a bristle brush while the remaining half is made of sponge.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,543,679 discloses a toothbrush assembly which includes a handle with a replaceable brush assembly and a replaceable oral hygiene device. This patent is directed, primarily, to the promotion of hygiene of a person's mouth.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 171,592 discloses a chemical applicator which employs a handle member. The handle member includes a bristle brush, which is attached at one end, and an absorbent applicator which is attached at the other end.